


Unconventional Coupling

by n4stym4ch1n3



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cyborg Anatomy, DJ SS sticks it in Neon J’s leg joint., Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Unconventional Means of Sex, can’t get anymore unconventional than that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4stym4ch1n3/pseuds/n4stym4ch1n3
Summary: Neon J is currently under some stress with the upkeep of his demanding troops, but DJ Subatomic Supernova has a rather creative idea on how to help him relax.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Unconventional Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has plagued me ever since i finished the game. i love the idea of DJ SS providing Neon J with a way to feel small, safe, and loved. it’s really good ok  
> hope you enjoy

Neon J had been secretly seeing DJ Subatomic Supernova for a while now. His troops were none the wiser of his sneaking out, too occupied with trashing the mansion while partying obnoxiously.  
As much as he loved it, he was getting too old for all the noise and action. It was nice to have a break every now and then.

At least the DJ’s observatory was laid back once the massive crowd clears out and the music fades until it’s soft but still good enough to vibe to. The place was normally cleared out when Neon J arrived, but, this time, he came earlier than usual. Honestly, his nerves were frazzled from constantly dealing with his troops’ shenanigans this week and he just couldn’t stand the bass drilling into his processor any longer. 

So, he told them he was going to retire for the night and to not bother him. They pouted and joked about his age, but the party they were throwing quickly took their attention off of him. They were then totally clueless as he snuck out right under their metalic noses.

Neon J walked into a sea of raving fans that paid him little mind, save for a few that actually recognized him, as he shoved past them to get to the center stage. The blaring music here wasn’t all that much better, but at least he would be with Nova. As he climbed up the suspended platform, he saw that the DJ was speaking to a fan who had bought the VIP pass just to converse with him. He seemed awfully bored by the way he sat back with a hand tucked under his spherical head, but feigned interest with automatic nods and well-practiced remarks.

Neon J knew him enough to see through his fronts when it came to his fans, but he kept his metaphorical mouth shut as he stood off to the side. He couldn’t help the two blips he made in annoyance at the fan continuing to prattle on. 

The fan didn’t blink, but DJ Subatomic Supernova could recognize that sonar sound from just about anywhere in the universe. He brushed his fan off with a wave of his hand, dismissing them, and swivelled his reclining chair that also served as his turntables around to face Neon J directly.

“Neon J! You’re awfully early.” He greeted smoothly, surprised by the early arrival of his love but still so relaxed. He figured that the veteran would be busy with 1010 at this time, hence their later meeting time, but apparently not. It was always so good to see him, but he was curious as to why he came so early, especially in the middle of the parties they both had going on.

“Ah, I apologize for interrupting,” Neon J fumbled a bit, his anxiety showing. He shifted on a single leg, crossing his arms before quickly uncrossing them. “I just had to see you.”

“Not even the greatest of events in the universe would make me turn you away.” Supernova reassured him with a soft, deep chuckle. 

He could tell that something was bothering him though. J was always obvious like that when he was off of his game, not to mention the dramatics he often enjoyed displaying. Thinking on this for a moment as J stood in front of him quietly, he decided how to approach this.

With a single gesture of his hand, you’d miss it if you blinked, his security promptly started ushering the crowd surrounding his stage out of the building. As the cheers and protests gradually died out, Neon J looked at Supernova with a startled sort of shock. 

“Y-You…” He started, faltering. He ‘cleared’ his throat. “You didn’t have to do that. I could have returned later if it were a problem.”

“You? A problem for me? Nonsense, my star, you are a priority.” Supernova shifted back in his seat and casually patted a leg. “Come, sit and talk to me.” 

J stepped forward and wordlessly sat in his lap like he wanted, embarrassed at being treated so softly by someone much younger than him when he was supposed to be the tough, battle-hardened one. When he was situated, he looked up at Supernova, who was just observing him. The galaxy contained in his helmet swirled thoughtfully despite his reclined stature. 

“Now, what’s the matter?” He brought one of his large hands to rest on J’s back lightly, cupping him so he won’t fall from the chair. 

At the sudden touch, J jerked and nearly fell anyway, but Supernova easily steadied him. He wrapped his fingers loosely around his torso afterwards, just for safety. It seemed that his nerves were wound up especially tight today...

J gathered himself with a simulated breath and began to gesture as he started to ramble about what currently ailed him. “My troops! They have been driving me up the wall with their demands for new mods and upgrades. Every day it’s something else! I know I’m in charge, but I can only take on so much at a time as their commanding leader. You know how busy our rigid schedules are! I need to keep their acts in line but they make it so hard and-“ He paused, looking down to see Nova’s thumb idly rubbing into his side. The sensation was enough to quiet J for the moment. “Oh…”

Supernova hummed, resting his helmet on his free hand’s fist. Unlike with his fan from earlier, he was actually thoroughly listening to J’s tumbling words. He had even managed to remove his furred coat without him noticing amid his rant. “Why don’t you talk to them, hm? Let them know that this is affecting you and their progress. I’m sure that you are doing all you can for them, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I am, as much as I possibly can. I want them to perform to the best of their abilities and you know that I strive to instruct them on how to accomplish just that... I just want to be a good leader to them.” J rested a hand on Supernova’s massaging digit, running his own metal ones across the fabric of the glove. “I will talk to them, then. Thank you.”

“Mhm,” Supernova nodded and gave him a welcome in reply through continuing his easy touchings. “I think I know how to make you feel better now, though.”

“Huh?” J perked up a bit, having started to droop as he leaned into Supernova’s skilled ministrations, confused but curious. “You do?”

“I do.” Supernova sounded smug as he moved his hand down J’s side, causing him to shiver. He brought it lower until it rested on J’s thigh. He could easily close his entire hand around it, but he just let it lightly cover the white plating there.

J looked down to watch as Supernova did the same with his other hand, laying it upon his other thigh. Then, Supernova lightly grasped both thighs in each hand and physically moved J from his perch on a single thigh until he was straddling the other’s lap, metal legs spread wide over both of the human-like legs beneath him. 

J was silent as he realized the nature of his newfound position, systems quickly heating up at the...unprofessionalism of it. While their relationship was already far from professional, they hadn’t done too much in the way of fooling around yet, so this was quite sudden for him. 

Supernova knew it was a bold move, but, as they say, go big or go home. That was sort of his motto, especially with his flashy, egotistical personality. He had to admit, though, that it was rather cute to see J grow so flustered within a matter of seconds.

“Nova…” J was nearly speechless at the arousal that surged through him from just that one move, though Supernova pulled it off well. He brought his hands up to rest on that giant chest, shifting forward to be closer. He hadn’t felt it initially due to his shock, but he now felt an unmistakable bulge rub against his crotch paneling as he shifted. This realization caused him to shudder as his arousal hit him full-force. 

“Ah, J…” Supernova murmured his name, breath hitching slightly as he cradled J to his chest. He leant forward to kiss him, gently tapping the glass of his helmet to that bright screen. A small zap of electricity tethered them for a long moment while they just held each other. 

J was practically hot to the touch now, Supernova noticed as he broke the kiss and leant back. He gently rubbed an upper edge of J’s screen as he gazed at him, lust spurring him to drag his hand over the red sweater that covered his shining chest plate, down his abdomen, and further still until his two central fingers met between J’s legs.

“Hmm, where is it?” Supernova asked teasingly, voice low as he felt at the metal for a panel, slot, anything. He didn’t exactly know what sort of equipment J would have as a cyborg, but he thought there would be something familiar to work with at least. 

“N-Nova, I don’t-“ J clutched at Supernova’s wrist, legs spread achingly wide around the large hand between them. “I don’t have anything there.” He shook as he was felt up, barely able to keep quiet. He may not have any interface attachments installed, but that plating was still incredibly sensitive to touch.

“Oh,” Supernova was admittedly puzzled by this, though he didn’t show it much, but he was determined to figure something out for the both of them. “Hmmm, let’s see…” He thumbed at the hot metal while he thought, moving up and sideways until it slipped against the edge of J’s hip joint where his leg connected to his body. 

“Uh-! Nova- what are you doing!” J jolted and exclaimed at that, letting out quite the exciting sound. At least, Supernova thought it was. 

That suddenly gave him an idea, and he withdrew his thumb to squeeze a single digit inside instead, feeling around experimentally. “How does that feel?” He prodded gently, finger brushing against the inner plating and a few wires, as he looked up at J’s screen.

“That...that feels really…” J suddenly felt shy about saying it aloud and tried to close his legs a bit in his embarrassment, but it caused Supernova’s finger to scrape against the inner plating. “AH! uh-...hhn…”

“Good, huh?” Supernova leaned in close, enjoying watching the way J’s sonar blipped and spun around as he squirmed in his lap.

“I didn’t say that!” The sudden face-to-face —helmet-to-screen?— made J feel impossibly more flushed than he currently was and he sharply turned his head away from him, nearly smacking Supernova with the corner in the process. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” Supernova practically purred, unphased by the close call, and reached out to delicately grab the side frame of the screen turned to him. He turned J back to facing him, leaning in once more to whisper, “Your sounds spoke to me like music.”

J’s hands clutched at the fabric of Supernova’s hoodie tightly and he pulled, urging the DJ forward so they could kiss once more. As glass met CRT monitor, a mutual need for each other flooded them and sparked both of them to suddenly move together. 

J shifted himself slightly, wanting to properly sink down on the big finger pushing up into his hip joint and Supernova helped him as he wiggled and adjusted the angle until the entirety of his digit was inside.

“Is this alright?” Supernova asked as he gently twisted and circled his digit inside, the size of his finger nearly filling the space of J’s pelvis area. It was mostly empty other than extra wire space, so Supernova did his best to mind them. 

“It’s strange, but it feels really, really…good.” J admitted finally, talking slow as he shook with pleasure in Supernova’s lap. He wanted so bad to save face, but he was currently finding it very hard to keep up his veteran persona with that lovely stimulation.

“Excellent,” Supernova purred out with that deep, strong voice of his that sent reverberations down J’s metal spine. He took his free hand and placed it on the crotch of his shorts, palming himself a bit as he continued to gently finger J’s joint. 

Once he felt that J had properly warmed up to this new sensation, he clutched him to his chest as he leant forward to pull his shorts down and free himself. He leant back again after, splaying out in his seat, which he nearly filled perfectly due to his sheer size. 

J hadn’t realized what was going on until he caught sight of Supernova’s…‘equipment’. His body was organic in nature, but his phallus stood out from the rest of his body and he noted that it mimicked the galaxy contained within his helmet. It was similar to a tentacle, but more firm. It still had a good amount of give to it, though. That allowed him to fully sheath himself in his partner with a bit of work, despite his larger size.

He reached out to lay his hand over where Supernova had grabbed himself, and then his touch drifted upwards to the exposed skin. His metal digits gently took it in his own and he stroked the smooth surface and slightly bumpy underside, marveling at the color. It even shimmered! 

Supernova hummed in appreciation, lazily watching as J explored him. He kept up his fingering as well, scraping at the metal slightly and enjoying the way J jerked but kept diligently stroking him, now using both of his hands. 

J barely was able to completely cover the area, hands obviously much smaller than Supernova’s impressive pair. Supernova chuckled a bit, thinking that the other could really be cute sometimes, age forgotten. 

“What?” J questioned as he looked up, the sound breaking the spell that overcame him. His hands stilled their movements, covered in slick. He saw the quickened rise and fall of Supernova’s chest as he breathed and felt smug himself, knowing that his touches were having an effect on him too.

“Oh, nothing-“ Supernova chuckled again, unable to help himself. “You are just so adorable, my star…” He reached out and stroked at the side of his screen, thumb caressing the edge softly so as to avoid smudging it.

“What!” J blustered, reaching up to grab at Supernova’s affectionate hand. “I am NOT adorable, or- or cute! I am a fearsome leader!”

“You are to me, J,” Supernova admitted softly, turning his hand to take the smaller one in his, fingers entirely covering J’s hand. J was leaning so close now that Supernova had to take the chance and steal another kiss from him, silencing his protests. “My little star.”

“Hmph,” J pouted after the kiss broke, but otherwise let the loving compliment go. Supernova always made him forget all about his anger and stress, even with just a kiss.

“Alright, alright, shall we get this performance on the road?” Supernova suggested, sliding himself against J’s leg joint to demonstrate his intentions.

“Wait- wait! You want to put it in there? In me?” J looked down between them anxiously, trying to think about the logistics of how that would work out. He was starting to regret leaving out genitalia when he constructed his current form.

“Precisely.” Supernova thought that due to the amount of sensitivity there, it would work just fine so long as he was careful about it. “You don’t want to?” He paused, valuing the consent of his partner. If not, he could try to figure out something else for the both of them.

“No no no- It’s not that! I just don’t know how it will turn out if you...do that.” J fretted, thinking of the clusters of inner wiring inside that part of his body. It would be a difficult spot to reach by himself during cleaning and repairs for sure. Not to mention the potential for injuring Supernova in such an intimate place.

“It will be fine,” Supernova assured him smoothly, “I’ll just take my time and be gentle. I promise.” He took J’s hand in his again to reinforce his point, showing just how serious, yet caring he was.

“Well, okay,” J tried his best to squeeze Supernova’s hand back in affirmation. “I trust you.” He was still nervous, but it was hard to not be swayed by Supernova’s charm. 

“Good,” Supernova resisted the urge to kiss him again in that moment, and instead focused on slicking up the joint of his hip. Then, he took that metal thigh in hand, able to completely enclose his fingers around it, and moved it in a spreading manner until the joint was as exposed as he could get it. 

“Are you ready?” He asked once he had aligned himself properly with the opening of it, looking up to make sure that J was absolutely sure in his trust in him. 

“Yes, I am.” J nodded quickly, and reached to grab at that big hand on his thigh. “Do it, Nova.” He was actually eager for this to happen now, all of that consistent touching really overheating his circuits. “Please.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Supernova said amusedly. He paid great attention to the space between them as he started to lower J down on his lap, moving upwards a bit himself. The tip went in with some maneuvering, but the slickness allowed him to squeeze about half of his total length inside in one movement.

“Ohhh…” J shuddered at the feeling of a hot wetness sinking into his wires. He clutched tighter at the hand holding onto his thigh, his other gripping the fabric of Supernova’s hoodie. This entire thing felt so strange, yet so good to him.

“Is that alright?” Supernova asked, completely still from his concern. He wanted to take this slow to avoid hurting the both of them with this, but it did feel awfully good to him in a weird way. The feeling of heated metal and bundles of wires brushing against him were foreign, but not unwelcome.

“Yes, oh, yes…” He trailed off a bit dazedly, but a shift from Supernova had him snap back to attention. “That’s, that’s more than alright.”

“I’m going to move now, please let me know if anything is amiss.” Supernova stroked J’s hand that was upon his own with his thumb. “I would hate to hurt you.”

J nodded quietly, looking down to where they were connected together by their coupling. He watched as Supernova began to move once more, his appendage starting to pull out with utmost care. 

Supernova sighed as he did so, leaving a slick trail inside. As he sheathed himself again, he let out a groan as more of himself than before suddenly squeezed into the opening. 

“AAAH~!” J cried out, voice suddenly in full synthesizer, the sudden fullness dizzying his processor and sending his fans into overdrive. 

Supernova moved his hips in a slow, clockwise motion, drawing similar noises and gasps from J as he worked himself in to the hilt. 

J could barely focus on watching as Supernova’s length, which was sized just like the rest of him: large, disappeared bit by bit into his hip joint. The growing, pressing feeling of fullness had him whining in a very undignified way.

“There.” Supernova said softly, having succeeded in completely filling the entire space with his whole appendage. He had to do a fair bit of cramming, but it worked like he thought it would! He panted quietly in momentous victory, small beads of perspiration dripping down his helmet.

“N-Nova…” J’s sonar spun rapidly, fans whirring loudly, and he sat perfectly still on Supernova’s lap other than the occasional twitch. They were both basking in the feeling, briefly overwhelmed by the intensity. 

“Oh, J, my little shining star…” Supernova would be smiling now, if only he could, and he kissed at J’s screen gently over and over. Little clinks and zaps filled the space between them, and they clutched at each other urgently. 

J felt like molten metal in his hands, plating burning so hot, which he could feel even underneath his gloves. He even was shaking again, their kissing working him back up to that point. “Nova, please…”

“Hmm? Please what?” Supernova teased, leaning close to him and speaking in a sweet, falsely clueless voice. He ran his fingers down J’s metal spinal strut, making him gasp and tremble even more.

“I need you to move!” J begged aloud, too stricken with the need for pleasure that only Supernova could give him in this moment. “Please, Nova!” 

“As you command, sarge.” Supernova chuckled, having gotten what he wanted, and he obediently started his thrusting movements again at a slow pace. J gave him a happy moan in response, sounding less desperate.

As the speed and strength of his thrusts grew, J started to gradually moan louder and louder. He was clearly becoming undone, and fast. “I’m gonna crash,” he blurted out suddenly in between pants. “I’m gonna cra-aAAH-ASH!” He practically sobbed out with electric pleasure, synthesizer peaking as he overloaded.

“You won’t.” Supernova panted rather hard as he started to near his own orgasm himself. “Just a little more, my dear.” He soothed and stroked down J’s spinal strut with one hand while he held his leg spread out with the other.

The nubs of his cosmic dick caught against J’s wires and tugged a bit as he thrusted, which finally sent him to his orgasm a few moments later. “Nnhh, J...“ He groaned and clutched J close as he filled the cavity with spurt after spurt of his fluids, arms wrapping around his smaller form. 

Enveloped in the other’s embrace, he whined and shook further in overstimulation as Supernova grinded against the outer rim of his leg joint the entire time. “Nova-“ The sensation of being further filled- almost endlessly it felt like- quickly overwhelmed him and sent him into another, smaller overload. “Novaaa...!”

After a moment of sitting still and holding each other, Supernova unwrapped his arms from J’s form and gently withdrew himself from his joint. 

J trembled slightly as he watched the cum trickle out of him, tired and spent from their coupling. “Ah- I’m dirty.” He said quietly, shifting to move off of Supernova’s lap so as to not get any on him.

“It is no bother.” Supernova pulled him back against his chest. “Let me get you cleaned up, hmm?” He actually had a rag stashed in his seat for this very reason, well maybe not this exact reason, but it would often come in handy for melting ice pops. 

J nodded and just silently pressed his screen into Supernova’s broad chest as the other wiped him clean and hummed soothingly as he did so, feeling embarrassed but too worn out to fuss.

“There, all done.” Supernova had made sure to get into the joint as best as he could before tossing the rag aside. He then shifted J against him, arranging him so that he could tuck him beneath the side of his hoodie. 

J happily snuggled into his side, feeling warm and comfortable with his screen against his chest. “I love you, Nova.” He said shyly, wanting to further bury himself in the blue fabric surrounding him. 

“I love you too, my little star.” Supernova replied softly, moving to kiss him goodnight. J met him halfway, forgetting his previous bashfulness as he was eager to kiss again. A clink and a zap was shared together before they settled against each other for the night. 

Both felt at complete ease like this, fitting together in such a lovely way. It never took long for J to fall asleep like this and likewise for Supernova.

The universe and his star. Inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally titled ‘leg joint’ and i still lovingly refer to it as that  
> comments, kudos, and suggestions are appreciated! <3


End file.
